White Ranger vs Jago
Description Screenshot (1395).png|RoaringRexe Screenshot (838).png|RoaringRexe V2 White Ranger vs Jago.jpg|Hellfire King Char Power Rangers vs Killer Instinct! The tiger is a powerful animal, which is why these two badass blade using martial artist shall trade blows and cross blades! Can the warrior monk of Tibet beat the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!? '' Interlude Wiz: Many martial artist have tried to harness the power of the graceful animal, the Tiger. '''Boomstick: And these two do just that with their blades! Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger!' Wiz: And Jago, the warrior monk of Tibet. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. White Ranger *White Ranger Tiger Power* Wiz: In the Power Ranger community many have taken the mantle of different Rangers. Boomstick: Wait what? Blue Ranger? Red Ranger Zeo? White Ranger Samurai? Creators here is a tip, get creative and choose a new Ranger color. ''' Wiz: Alright uh. In the Power Ranger community many have taken the mantle of different Rangers, again. Many have became leaders of their respected Power Ranger team. But none of never been as legendary and respected as Tommy Oliver himself. '''Boomstick: Wait, wasn't he the Green Ranger? Wiz: Yes, but then he became the White Ranger. Boomstick: Alri-''' Wiz: And then White Ninja Ranger. 'Boomstick: Oka-' Wiz: And then Zeo Ranger V - Red. 'Boomstick: Please sto-' Wiz: And then Red Turbo Ranger (I). '''Boomstick: OKAY WIZ I GET IT, THE GUY BECAME SEVERAL POWER RANGERS! CAN WE MOVE ON! Wiz: And last but not least, Black Dino Ranger. Anyways Tommy was not originally on the side of good. At first he was a martial arts teacher and science geek. Until one day he was visited by the evil Rita Repulsa. He gained the sword of evil and went onto fight the other Rangers. Boomstick: Until one mystical day, he realized. "Well this shit is wrong, might as well stop." And he decided to stay a Green Ranger, but turned heroic as he fought back Rita Repulsa long with the other Rangers. ' Wiz: After a long time of being the Green Ranger, one day Tommy was at a lake swimming near his Uncle's house. As he was swimming he got a call from the Rangers telling him a new power was in the area. He would be right back. As Tommy was getting out he was suddenly surrounded by white energy and sent to the Ranger's base. Where he was met by the old wizard who created the Rangers. He was soon upgraded to a new rank. The White Tiger Ranger. ''"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER, NOW" 'Boomstick: Oh yeah! And this new armor looks way more sick than his original one! ' Wiz: Not only does it look better than the Green Ranger suit, it is better. It is far more durable than his original armor and can take quite a beating from building busting foes before destroyed. He also carries with him Saba, a sentiant saber blade that can give intel and tactics to Tommy in mid battle. This blade can also fight on its own, should it ever be separated from Tommy, he can always fly back to him. 'Boomstick: That's not all! This blade can also be thrown for long range attacks in a boomerang like fashion, perfect for cutting throats! Wonder Woman would be proud, along with her tiara! Oh and Saba can also shoot lasers from pommel on the top its head. ' Wiz: Though sometimes the Saba can be a bit difficult with Tommy. ''"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Tommy exclaimed at Saba. '' ''"I do." The small saber calmly said back. '' '''Boomstick: Ah that swords gets me everytime. Wiz: Tommy has the White Ranger armor. Boomstick: Yeah we already sai-''' Wiz: The armor can increase the strength and durability of the Ranger wearing it. This high tech armor doesn't even need to fit, it can just slip on in a flash of light making it easy to quickly get back on in battle. And then Tommy can change from his normal armor in the Metallic Armor. This armor makes him much more durable than his original armor wearing self, this can also increase his speed for superhuman to almost low supersonic. And it is also able to turn reflections of the sun light into lasers. 'Boomstick: This dude fights mutants, monsters, aliens, other Rangers, his past selves, and death machines on a near daily basis! And with these cool armors of his, he has to know some form of martial arts. ' Wiz: Like Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, and Shinkido. And even before he was a martial artist he was a science guy, giving him knowledge in battle with certain objectives. Tommy is actually despite being a fighter VERY knowledgeable in science, like with said smarts. 'Boomstick: Wait how does being a science guy help you in battle?! ' Wiz: Silly Boomstick, Science is everywhere. 'Boomstick: Fucking nerd. Anyways Tommy has also fought all Rangers at once, defeating them all. Ha suck it original team! Got nothin on Tommy! ' Wiz: Well sadly, for all his cool armors he does have a limit with his durability. And his past sins as an evil Ranger can get to him in battle. '''Boomstick: BUT NOTHING CAN STOP THIS MIGHTY MORHPIN' POWER RANGER! "Tell him that Tommy’s back and no matter what color I am, he’ll never defeat me!" Jago *Jago's Komplete Dynamic Theme* Wiz: In the mountains of Tibet, lies a temple. And within that temple lives the warrior monk known as Jago. Most of his days when he is not fighting off evil, he is usually mediating within said temple. But where did this monk start out? Well we shall talk about that. Boomstick: One day in the mountains of Tibet lived a group monks, these were the Tiger monks. These warriors were usually pretty chill, mostly just meditating. But were known for beating the shit out of guys unlucky enough to piss them off. ' Wiz: One day a man named Jacob was holding a newborn child from his wife who had just died. He was running, and he needed to get out fast. But he couldn't take the baby with him. That is when he stumbled upon the Tiger Lair. He met the monks briefly talking before leaving the baby, hoping he would follow his destiny. After time the monks trained the child since he could walk. Hoping he would be a great warrior. '''Boomstick: Skip into many years in the future and one day Jago was doing what his people do. That is until one day, a fellow monk had decided to kill him. Jago fought back and easily defeated the warrior, until he accidentally killed his foe. He was shunned, the once peaceful nature his fellow peeps used was now used to kill a man. ' Wiz: In this state, Jago was sent into a whirlwind if thoughts, he soon went into a depression and was forced to travel to an abandoned temple. Where he would meditate for the rest of his days to pay for his sins... *Both Wiz and Boomstick burst into laughter* Wiz: Oh no, it got MUCH more complicated. See years have passed and Jago was still at that very temple, meditating away his sorrows. That is until he was confronted by an ancient spirit called the Tiger Spirit. This was the very power his fellow monks would pray and meditate to every day. And this power has chosen him to fight off the evils of the world. Little did he know this power was also used by the evil warlord known as Gargos. Which allowed the evil gargoyle to somehow communicate with Jago through the Tiger Spirit. 'Boomstick: How the hell does that work? Can Jago like talk back? ' Wiz: Somehow no, the monk cannot talk back. But talking is not the very common action of Jago. He is more of the mediate, fight, talk later sort of guy. '''Boomstick: Oh, so he's a hippy? Wiz: W-What No. Anyways the Tiger Spirit has granted Jago immense power. So much power he put his old mentors to shame with this newfound power. Jago is a master of many martial arts. He was trained by Tibetan monks, so we can assume he uses Tibetan martial arts like Dob-dob and Lama. Possibly other Chinese martial arts as well. Boomstick: With the Tiger Spirit within him his speed, strength, and mind is improved a whole lot! He can perform many attacks such as double roundhouse kicks, flying roundhouses, and Tiger Fury which allows him to uppercut his opponent ten feet into the air ' Wiz: He also wields a Kora Blade. These blades are very good for slashing at blocking attacks from the opponent. But sadly not so good for stabbing. He can use this blade to perform many moves like Laser Blade which he uses the blade to slash upwards causing the foe to fly high into the air. Or he can use Neck Cutter, which makes him perform and overhead sword slash, keep in mind must be blocked high. The monk can also lift a five hundred pound robot over his shoulder with little effort. '''Boomstick: Jago is also known for his wide variety of energy based attacks. He can perform the Endouken, a giant fireball of doom which he launches out his hand towards his opponent. He can also lace this spiritual energy with his Kora Blade. Adding more power behind it causing more damage and higher speed. ' Wiz: Jago like other Killer Instinct fighters, can harness Shadow Moves. These are quick burst of attacks which do harsh damage to the foe. He has Shadow Move one, Shadow Wind Kick. With this he performs a flying roundhouse which can crush any projectile. Second Shadow Move, Shadow Laser Blade. He uses his Kora Sword to lace his spirit energy with it and do five upward slashes. '''Boomstick: And he has his third Shadow Move! Shadow Endouken! With this he can quickly charge up a giant Endouken and launch it at the foe causing many sparks to fly! And his last but not even close to least, Shadow Tiger Fury! With this he can suddenly charge up his fist and do a massive uppercut sending his enemy flying into the sky with ease. Wiz: And the he has his Instinct Mode, Tiger's Fury. In this state Jago is allowed to slowly heal wounds and deal more damage as the Tiger Spirit energy literally covers his body in energy. Jago can fire two more Endoukens in this state as well dealing more damage. Boomstick: OH SHIT HE CAN GO SUPER SA- ''*Muffled by Wiz*'' Wiz: And then he has his No Mercies. His first No Mercy, Sword Stab. With this he grabs his Kora Sword slashes them twice, and stabs them in the chest. Boomstick: And my absolute favorite! Falling Car! Literally this guy just meditates, picks up a car with his mind, and drops it onto his target! Squishing them like tiny little bugs. ' Wiz: His last two No Mercies. Jago can summon a giant Endouken similar to his Shadow Endouken, but this time it shall incinerate his opponent, turning them to dust. His last one which includes him creating a Kora Sword out of pure energy and tossing it towards the foe, stabbing them in the chest. '''Boomstick: But could we forget Jago's most famous attack? Nope not his Endouken! His ULTRA COMBO! ' "ULTRA COMBO!!!" Wiz: With this attack if his foes are in a dangerous route of health he can quickly perform a move full of maximum damage. This attack can rapidly hit the opponent along with his spirit energy being laced with it with every attack. To finish it off he quickly uppercuts the foe ten feet in the air and it ends. Even with this attack it can cause the entire Tiger Temple to fall apart, even the massive bell in the background with other wood and metal. 'Boomstick: This guy is one of the best warriors in Killer Instinct no doubt about that! He has defeated his sister Orchid, his robot rival Fulgore, has enough willpower to resist the possession of Omen, battle with Fulgore multiple times, and defeated the Ultimate Being Gargos. In two thousand years in the past... for some reason. Did we mention that he was the best Tiger Monk, in the history of his clan?! Last but least, won the third Killer Instinct Tournament! ' Wiz: But Jago is not the perfect monk people say to be. He is mostly peaceful most of the time meditating in his temple. Also despite being a monk he can be angered very quickly causing him to rush in a bit. And his Instinct Mode has a limit. But if you trespass the temple of the Warrior Monk of Tibet- 'Boomstick: By the way this guy has some wicked hair! I mean look at that slanted shit! ' Wiz: ... But if you trespass the temple that belongs Warrior Monk of Tibet you will know true power. "I'm afraid your path ends here." Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A TIGER DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Tiger Lair *Relaxing Winter Wind Sound* This temple, it seemed not much life lived here. Your occasional bug was here, maybe a small creature. But if you looked closely within this temple he would find the warrior monk Jago. Sitting there, trying to put his past sins away as he sat there with closed eyes. The monk did not speak, only meditate out his sins. He somehow felt a great battle was going to approach, fast. Ranger's Base "White Ranger, we should take a break." ''Saba spoke to Tommy as he suited up. ''"No can do Saba! Evil is out there and I gotta stop it! It is what us Rangers do!" ''The saber thought to itself before speaking again. ''"Hmm alright if you say so! Where shall we go next White Ranger!" ''Tommy picked up the blade and got ready to transport himself to the next location. ''"Saba please, call me Tommy." ''The sword spoke up again before getting transported. ''"Understood White Ranger!" Back To Tiger Temple The monk still sat there for several hours meditating. He must make sure he stays in condition. He must. The monk still sat there waiting for his destiny to come, and hopefully the great battle he sensed earlier in his meditation. He sat there making sure he could concentrate and nothing else... Hours Later In Nearby Mountains '' ''"Saba why did you take me to some mountains?" ''Tommy asked his blade, he had to know. Why this place? This place actually seemed peaceful. He had to wait for an answer as he trekked through the snow of the Tibetan mountains. Saba floated out of the White Ranger's hands and looked back at him as the snow fell onto his head. ''"White Ranger, some evil has been lurking here! Come on we should move!" Back To Tiger Temple Jago sat there waiting for it. He was ready. As one cue the doors to the temple busted open and a bright light shined through. Now both Tiger Warriors were in the same room. Jago stood up slowly and slammed his fist into his palm. "I knew you were coming, White Ranger. The Tiger Spirit informed me." ''Jago said as he got into a stance as he readied to bring out his Kora Sword. Tommy Oliver quickly held Saba in a classic pose before replying back. ''"Flattered." The Warriors of the Tiger Shall Clash. FIGHT! Screenshot (846).png|RoaringRexe Jago vs tommy.png|Strunton *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Instrumental Theme* Tommy rushed up with Saba slashing down on the monk, only to be blocked with Jago using his Kora Sword. Tommy pushed down with the blade hoping he could cut down the monk first. Until he heard a voice warn him. "White Ranger, look out!" ''Saba exclaimed before continued to help Tommy. The White Ranger looked up and saw Jago using his free hand to charge an Endouken. Tommy jumped back as he heard a word boom through the temple. ''"Endouken!" ''As the word heard by Tommy as a giant fire ball headed in his area. Tommy put up Saba to block the attack but when the sword and fire connected it knocked the Ranger back into a pillar. The leading Ranger rubbed his head in pain until he looked up and saw the monk fly towards him with a roundhouse. Tommy quickly ducked under causing the pillar behind him to be shattered into bits as it was kicked into oblivion. ''"Woah! Alright Saba, ready!" ''The White Ranger asked his sword pal. ''"Ready when you are White Ranger!" ''Tommy readied his blade and shot it into the sky. ''"I NEED THUNDERZORD POWER, NOW!" ''The Ranged yelled into the sky. The skies boomed and thunder appeared. But no Tigerzord? ''"Saba come on what is wrong pal?" ''Tommy asked his saber who also looked confused. ''"I don't know White Ranger, I don't think we can reach a signal to the any of our Zords." ''Tommy sighed before getting into a fighting stance once more. ''"Alright, we can take this guy on our own!" ''Tommy cheered before rushing up to Jago again. He went for a kick to the monk's head who easily dodged the attack before charging up an uppercut and sending the White Ranger flying. Tommy cane back down to Earth but was greeted with another uppercut sending him higher into the sky as he screamed. Now the Ranger came back down to Earth as he plumped down with an uppercut sending sky high. He got up and wiped his sleeves before getting into another stance. ''"Alright, Saba attack!" ''The Ranger commanded, right after his sword flew out his hands and shot a laser from it head towards the Tibetan monk who blocked the attack with his Kora Sword. Jago looked down at his sword and saw a small burning hole where it was, that laser burnt right through it. But luckily it missed his head. After he examined his slightly damaged blade he looked back in the White Ranger's direction. But he was gone. Jago looked around his area but still saw nothing. He charged up his hands ready for an Endouken blast an moments notice. Tommy was lucky. He climbed upon the pillars of the temple ceiling, his ninja training has payed off. As he climbed upon the pillars of the temple. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the monk suddenly look up in his direction. The monk didn't even make a move to attack. He just stared. Tommy quickly used his eyes to look down at Saba and whispered a command. ''"Saba, quickly attack him." ''His sword looked back at him before nodding however a sentient sword nods. ''"Right." '' Saba turned to face Jago, and stared, until he fire a laser from the pommel on his head. The laser came down on Jago until he countered with an Endouken sending sparks everywhere. Causing the monk to cover his eyes. The White Ranger quickly yelled out to his best pal sword for a new attack. ''"Alright Saba lets go!", "Okay White Ranger!" ''Saba replied. Both rushed in ready to sneak attack the monk. As the smoke and sparks cleared the monk put down his hands. Right as he did he felt an uppercut sending him flying across the temple. He got up from the uppercut attack but felt a kick send him flying into a temple bell, ringing it loudly. Both sword and Ranger covered their ears, well tried to cover ears for Saba as the bell rung throughout the temple and the mountains. ''"Ow! White Ranger did you really have to kick him into a bell?!" ''Saba asked while hiding his ears. White Ranger looked at the ''near unconscious Jago sitting by the bell. "Whoops! Sorry Saba! Alright time to finish him off." Tommy grabbed Saba and ran up to Jago and prepared to slice his throat open. Jago slowly got up as he tried not to tub his. Once he gained full consciousness he saw a blade be swing down on him. Jago quickly grabbed the blade between his hands and tossed it away. The White Ranger reached for Saba to try and grab him but felt a roundhouse knock him back into a nearby pillar destroying it. "White Ranger! I cannot reach you right now hold on!" ''Saba called out under the rubble of a nearby door. White Ranger made sure to respond as he felt several kicks hit his arm and chest. ''"Don't worry Saba, I can take him. And then I can get yo-" ''Tommy was cut off as a roundhouse hit him in the jaw causing him to hit a temple wall. *Power Rangers- Fight* ''"You should concentrate more warrior." ''Jago said as he calmly shook his head with arms crossed in disappointment. The White Ranger got up and put up his dukes ready for another duel. ''"No matter what color I am in! I shall defeat you!" ''Tommy exclaimed before performing two jab taunts and gaining a stance. Jago uncrossed his arms and got out his Kora Sword. Both ran towards each as Jago swung his sword towards Tommy who dodged the attack. The White Ranger now punched Jago in the stomach and slammed his knee into his stomach. Jago then his the palm of his hand to slam it into Tommy's face knocking him back a bit. Jago pulled back his right hand and yelled out his signature- ''"Endouken!" As he let loose a giant fire ball towards the White Ranger. Tommy in a fast pace dodged the attack before dashing to the rubble where Saba was. He kicked the rubble aside easily as he felt the heat quickly rise as Jago charged up an Endouken. He saw Saba laying there unable to fly back from the rubble. He quickly pulled the sword to his chest. "You okay pal?" ''Tommy asked his blade. ''"Do not worry White Ranger, I am fine. Focus on the fight at hand." Saba said back before changing his position to face Jago. "White Ranger, are you ready." ''Saba asked his wielder. Tommy smirked under his mask before getting a stance. ''"Yeah, I'm ready pal. Lets get to the sunlight!" ''Tommy exclaimed before leaping into the air towards one of the holes near him in the temple ceiling. Jago quickly prepared a flying roundhouse to keep up, but was greeted when a blast of sunlight hit him full force. Jago got up from the ground and saw a piece of metal now covered Tommy's chest armor. The ''Metallic Armor has arrived. Tommy struck a pose before sending another beam of sunlight towards The Tibetan monk. "Alright buddy, about time you get some sunlight after these times of meditating!" Jago charged up and Endouken before firing it at the Power Ranger. "Endouke-" ''Right as Jago did the command he was cut off buy Tommy punching him in the forehead, right on his head piece. The metal ringed his head as he shook it in pain. No matter. He will win, for his piers and family. Tommy held onto Saba, and suddenly tossed him at Jago. The sword flew like a boomerang as it almost slit the monk's throat, and came back bonking the monk on the head. Jago rubbed his head where the back handle of the sword hit as he grunted in pain. He didn't have time though as Tommy quickly rushed up with Saba in hand ready to decapitate him. But not before Jago blocked the attack and sent a roundhouse to Tommy's midsection. Tommy held his stomach in pain as he walked back from Jago. Tommy still held Saba in a defensive position as he looked back at the monk. Jago seemed to be more serious now, even more than before. Jago had met his match. Both ran up and delivered a few punches to each other. Both left bruises on each other as they rapidly hit each other. Jago leaped back and lit his fist on fire before letting it lose on Tommy. ''"ENDOUKEN!" ''The fire ball launched at the White Ranger who used Saba to slash the ball of flames in half. As the sparks calmed down Tommy felt another flat palm strike his face knocking him into a pillar, and he crashed through that pillar as he was roundhouse kicked through it. ''"White Ranger, are you okay!" ''Saba called out to his fallen partner. Tommy didn't respond. Muscles sore, and his brain rushing. Jago walked over to Tommy and picked him up by the neck. Ready to snap it. ''"Keep away from him!" ''A voice called to him. Jago looked around and saw the sword from earlier, ''fly up and charge towards Jago. The blade swung down on Tommy as Jago blocked the attack with his Kora Sword. Blade and wielder of blade were clashing as Tommy tried to gain consciousness. Tommy slowly opened his eyes as he saw Saba defending him. Jago kept on clashing before grabbing Saba by the handle holding him still. Jago prepared to crush the sword in his hands, but before he could felt a small laser hit his arm as Saba fired it from his pommel from the forehead. Jago screamed in pain as he let go of Saba as the sword went back to its master. "White Ranger get up! Come on pal we can't lose yet!" ''Saba called out to his wielder. Tommy, now slowly got up and grabbed Saba by the handle. ''"You are right pal! We can't lose! Not to this goon!" ''Yelled out heroically before pointing his sentient saber at Jago. ''"Listen up, Saba told me what you did! You went around causing chaos around the world, well now it ends here!" ''The White Ranger exclaimed before running up with his blade. Jago gave a low growl before rushing up himself and used his Kora Sword to block the saber. ''"Child, do you not know I was possessed, by true evil. If you wish to leave alive, believe the truth and never come back." ''Jago said back. He went to reason again but felt the Ranger punch him in the gut as he let out a small grunt of pain and stepped back. Tommy pointed Saba Jago's throat. ''"Yeah well you still did the crime! You shall face the one who brings evil to its knees pal!" ''Tommy shot back before pushing the blade closer to his throat. Jago looked down at the tip of the blade. Saba's eyes remained emotionless as he laid in the Ranger's arms. ''*Music Stops* A small leaf blew by the temple. Symbolizing the seemingly peaceful moment, that could be crushed. One wrong move and Jago would be gurgling and blood would be spraying from his throat. He had to plan this right. Jago stepped back, but Tommy stepped forward. Jago laid his weapon on the ground in defeat. And stepped down onto his knees. Tommy smiled a little before putting Saba to his side. Suddenly Jago rushed forward, he lit up with a small glow, he let loose a few kicks to Tommy's lower section, then he grabbed his Kora Sword and slashed sideways, then he went upwards, now he did one last few kicks before uppercutting the Ranger. "ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Tommy fell down back on the temple ground. He got up groggily, but he was not out of the game. Jago went for a punch but Tommy caught it, turned it the other way around making the monk grunt in pain as he tried to rearrange his fist. "Now, where should I take you-" ''Before he could finish a roar erupted through the temple. Not a human roar of anger, this was the roar of the tiger. A shining light burst through the temple as Jago lit up in gold energy. The whole light sent Tommy stumbling back as he and Saba looked in confusion. The ''Tiger's Fury has been unleashed. And it shall face the Metallic Armor. *Jago vs Omen Mashup Remix* Tommy saw a ray of sunlight which he rushed to, as he did he absorbed the energy and shot it at Jago. The blast hit Jago head on as it knocked him back. Jago, slowly got up as his wound started to heal, and now he charged an Endouken, no two Endoukens. "Endouken!" ''Jago shot the two balls of fire towards Tommy. Tommy's Ranger Armor took the hit as he was slightly knocked back. ''"White Ranger look! Every hit he takes he heals from it! Be careful he now has increased speed, strength, and endurance!" ''Saba warned Tommy. The Ranger in white looked at his sword before asking a question. ''"Wait, so that glowing thing is like Ranger Armor?!" Tommy asked about the similar abilities. Saba looked at him before replying. "Yes, in a way." The Ranger looked back at Jago who was charging another Endouken. "Well, now I just need to swing harder and punch harder!" ''Tommy boomed before charging at Jago. The Tibetan monk let loose the Endoukens as they flew towards the White Ranger. Tommy rammed through the projectile attacks with his sheer armor, it hurt be he did it. He now was about to punch the monk until he stopped. He didn't attack. He just knew he would heal from them. Besides he needed to cover his eyes from that damn bright light anyways. Jago stood confused, now he had the chance. Before the Ranger could react he felt several hits be slammed down onto him like a freight train. His armor was losing up, and fast. As the combo went on Tommy took his chance, despite the healing and the bright light had to hit or else he would be a normal human again. He readied his fist and let loose and uppercut slamming into Jago's chin knocking him into the air. Jago came back down and pulled out his Kora Sword. Right as he rushed forward he suddenly got it. What he needed to do. Both warriors of the tiger started to trade blows. Jago proved to be powerful as he let loose a few punches to the Ranger's chest as the White Ranger kicked and punched the monk several times. Both were doing blows faster than the eye could see. Blurs of white armor and blue and gold cloth were flashing. Jago broke the combo with a swift kick to the Ranger's midsection who returned back with another combo. Jago charged up a Shadow Endouken and fired it at the White Ranger who put his arms in a cross like position from the attack. It was more than he anticipated. The mere attack sent Tommy flying through a temple door. The White Ranger rolled on the ground for a few seconds as he was hit by the massive attack. He looked in the closed room. ''"Is this where the monk would meditate in cold weather?" ''He thought to himself in his head. He looked back at the door which suddenly came of its hinges as Jago burst through it with a Shadow Roundhouse. Tommy quickly got up and readied Saba again. ''"Good news White Ranger! His Instinct Mode is nearing its end!" ''Tommy looked at his blade before cheering silently to himself. Now this stupid healing would end- ''*Music Stops* SHINK! That sound went through the temple. Tommy looked down to his stomach, to see the Kora Sword in there. Deep. Tommy thought his armor could hold up, but it didn't. Jago pulled the Kora Sword out as blood spurted out. Tommy coughed up blood inside his mask as he tried to hold himself up. "Tommy I tried to warn you..." ''Saba said quietly as Tommy still held his hands over the wound. ''"Saba it's okay." ''Tommy replied weakly. Having to gasp for air. It was time to end this. Jago started lasing his energy with his fist. The site looked as if a Tiger had run through his fist lighting it in pure gold. Only the hand lit up as crouched down and readied it. Jago launched himself up with his hand, slamming it into Tommy's chin. '''CRACK' Right as the fist connected it hit Tommy hard enough, to break the young one's neck. The cracking sound and the clumping of a suited body went throughout the temple. No longer speaking or moving. KO! Jago sighed as he looked down with cold eyes at what he had done. His once stone staring eyes turned into that of horror as he looked down at what he has done. No, impossible. That armor should have held him up. Both master and blade were gone. Jago dropped onto his knees, he had sinned. "Yes yes, you now feel their pain!" ''Jago turned his head to the side, and saw it. Omen was back. ''"Aha! You finally sinned, such a peaceful monk turned killer!" ''Omen said as he howled in sadistic laughter. ''"Now, let me in your body... Or I shall take it from you!" ''Omen barked before rushing forward at Jago. Jago was going to get ready for another fight. Results *Jago's Komplete Dynamic Theme* '''Boomstick: Wiz why am I sad... TELL ME WIZARD!' Wiz: *Sniffs* He didn't get to say goodbye... *Sniffs again* Anyways, this was an extremely close matchup. This could have gone either way. But why did Jago win? Well let us start off with experience. Both were expert martial artist. Tommy is an expert martial artist knowing several martial arts since he was younger. But Jago has been trained since he was a child, and he is currently thirty, he takes experience by a good margin. Boomstick: And now the armor. Yes Tommy has MUCH better armor, but remember. A good enough beating can give it out. Now Tommy has taken many beatings before. But he has had his armor pierced before, by building or low city block attacks. Would Jago's Ultra automatically break his armor? Wiz: No, but enough powerful hits over time could do it. When Jago performs an Ultra he causes his whole temple to fall apart, along with a bell in the background. This is not an ordinary bell as it is as big as your average one story house. The mere shock-waves of Jago's attacks can cause the wood and metal, plus the bell to crumble to the ground. So could overtime Jago break the armor? Yes. Boomstick: Now their speed. Tommy is a very fast dude. This guy can rapidly punch foes with little effort put into it. Jago is on a different league of speed. Basically Tommy is Subsonic in speed, impressive. Not compared to Jago who is faster than his rival Fulgore who can move at Mach 3. ' Wiz: Now pure Stamina. Now remember, this is the suit making Tommy all this special. This is a great asset, but also can be his downfall. Over time like with his armor, he can go from superhuman to normal human. The armor was able to hold up at first. But time takes its toll as Jago was able to keep up with his faster reactions. Overall Jago just had to wait it out. '''Boomstick: Well this was one tiger fury-ious fight for both of them. ' Wiz: The Winner is Jago. Next Time on Death Battle! '''Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:RoaringRexe Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016